Auch Anders
by pesky.lil.critter
Summary: Der Witz ging in der Übersetzung leider verloren. Fortstzung von Anders. Post-Hogwarts. Kinder, Hochzeiten und ein Krieg.


**Auch Anders**

Für Aletha Freeman-Black begann der 1. Februar 1983 relativ normal.

Sie wachte gegen 5 Uhr morgens auf weil das Baby ihre Blase trat. Nachdem sie sich erleichtert hatte ging sie in die Küche um Kaffee aufzusetzen. Dann kehrte sie ins Schlafzimmer zurück um Sirius zu wecken.

Er grummelt und versuchte sie zu verscheuchen, aber sie drohte einen Kübel voll Schnee über ihm auszuleeren und er änderte plötzlich seine Meinung übers im Bett bleiben.

Grinsend nahm sich Aletha Orangen Saft vom Kühlschrank und Toast aus der Brotlade. Während sie sich ihr zweites Glas einschenkte betrat Sirius die Küche und machte sich über den Kaffee her. Als mit seiner ersten Tasse fertig war, lächelte er sie an und ging ins Badezimmer.

Er kam zwanzig Minuten später zurück, angezogen und bereit für die Arbeit. Bevor er ging, küsste er Aletha, streichelte ihren Bauch und verabschiedete sich als er die Tür öffnete.

Sie beendete ihr Frühstück und räumte mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs auf. Dann nahm sie ein Bad. Seit sie begonnen hatte so viel zuzunehmen, war die Badewanne der einzige Ort an dem sie sich nicht fühlte wie ein gestrandeter Wal. Sie liebte ihr Baby und sie hatte sich nie besonders um ihre Figur gekümmert, aber eine extra Person rumzuschleppen, war anstrengend.

Während sie im warmen Wasser lag und an das kleine Wunder dachte, das sie und Sirius erschaffen hatten, bemerkte Aletha gar nicht, dass ihre Fruchtblase platzte.

Lily Evans war dabei Berichte über Sichtungen von Magischen Kreaturen von Muggeln zu organisieren, als jemand ihren Namen rief. Sie drehte sich um und sah James den Gang entlanglaufen. „Hi, James, was ist los?" fragte sie, als sie die leichte Panik in seinen Augen sah. „Letha liegt in den Wehen." Keuchte er, offensichtlich war er durch das halbe Ministerium gerannt.

„Na, dann, was machen wir noch hier? Warte, hast du alle erreicht?

James schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete, „Snape weiß es noch nicht, aber der ist eh im St. Mungos." Er nahm ihre Hand. „Komm schon, gehen wir."

Severus Snape saß im Wartezimmer mit Remus, Pettigrew und Kassandra als Lily aus dem Kamin fiel, gefolgt von Potter. Er stand auf und begann leise mit Lily zu reden. „Aletha geht's gut, Black ist nervöser als Pettigrew vor einer Prüfung und das Baby hat es eilig. Irgendwelche Fragen?" Sie lächelte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich hin um zu warten.

Sirius Black starrte seine neugeborene Tochter ehrfürchtig an. Sie schlief mit ihrer Faust neben ihrem Kopf, ihr Mund formte ein kleines ‚Oh'. Sie war wunderschön.

Er hörte die Tür aufgehen und drehte sich um James in seine Richtung gehen zu sehen gefolgt vom Rest ihrer Freunde.

Bevor irgendjemand fragen konnte sagte Aletha, „Es ist ein Mädchen und ihr Name ist Pandora. Das bedeutet Geschenk der Götter." Sie lächelte erschöpft.

„James, wie haben das gründlich durchdiskutiert und wir möchten, dass du ihr Patenonkel bist. Wir haben keine Patentante ernannt, weil du Single bist, aber ich glaub ihr werdet alle so oft in ihrer Nähe sein, dass sie euch alle als Teil der Familie sehen wird. Ja, sogar du, Snape." Fügte Sirius hinzu als den Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht sah. Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen als er sah, wie Lilys Ellbogen Snapes Rippen traf.

Plötzlich fing Pandora an zu weinen und James hob sie hoch bevor Sirius dazu kam und begann leise irgendetwas zu Murmeln. Es war unhörbar für die anderem im Raum aber es schien das Baby zu beruhigen. Sie kuschelte sich an James' Brust und er setzte sich in einen Sessel beim Fenster, seine Augen verließen kein einziges Mal das Kind in seinen Armen.

„Wow." flüsterte Aletha. Alle nickten und sie beobachteten James noch ein paar Momente, bis Kassandra Peter etwas fragte, Severus begann sich mit Aletha und Lily zu unterhalten, und Remus neckte Sirius wegen seiner Nervosität.

Später, als sie auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin saßen, sagte Lily zu Severus, „Du liebst sie, richtig?"

„Wen?" fragte er. Sie schubste ihn und er schubste zurück. „Du meinst Pandora?" er fühlt sie gegen seine Schulter nicken. „Niemals."

Er war überrascht Lily lachen zu hören. „Sieht so aus als ob sich mache Dinge nie ändern." Sie grinste ihn an. Dann setzte sie sich auf sagte ernst, „Aber wir alle haben uns verändert. James ist nicht mehr so ein arrogantes Schwein. Remus hat gelernt Spaß zu haben. Peter war noch nie so selbstsicher und unabhängig. Aletha kann sehen, dass manche der Dinge, die Sirius macht lustig sind und Sirius kann sehen, dass Regeln nicht vollkommen sinnlos sind. Ich hab gelernt, meine Freunde ihre eigenen Kämpfe austragen zu lassen anstatt mich immer einzumischen. Und du, Severus, du bist auch anders. Du bist ein guter Heiler, du lachst mehr und du hast wahre Freunde. Ich liebe dich." Für eine Minute bewegte sich keiner von beiden, die Augen noch immer auf den anderen fixiert.

„Hast du gewusst, dass ich es hasse, wenn du recht hast?" fraget Severus in die Stille hinein. Lily nickte grinsend.

Sie beobachteten das Feuer schweigend.

Plötzlich setzte sich Severus auf und schubste Lily beinahe von der Couch. „Wieso heiraten wir nicht einfach? Ich mein, wir lieben einander, wir sind verlobt, wir leben seit sechs Jahren miteinander und wir haben beide sichere Jobs. Lass es uns einfach tun."

„Es sieht dir nicht ähnlich etwas zu überstürzen, Severus. Wieso die Eile?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie seufzte.

„Ich bin müde. Wir können morgen darüber reden." Dann stand sie auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Er seufzte und folgte ihr.


End file.
